Interaction Magic
Interaction Magic (相互作用の魔法, Sōgo Sayō no Mahō) is a Caster Magic used by the Celestial Spirit Corona Borealis. Description When released it allows the power to control the interactions between the fundamental elements and with it Corona Borealis can use the aspects of all of the basic components of fire, water, earth, air and lightning. With this power Corona Borealis can manipulate the molecular components of natural elements in nature and combine them for the needed effects or split them for another reaction. An example of this is when she split hydrogen molecules in the air to form a fiery explosion but then quickly fused them with oxygen to put out the remainder of the blaze by making water. Spells Dōshi: (同士, Bonding) This spell is one of the fundamental powers of Corona Borealis' Interaction Magic, allowing her to combine the molecules of elements together in order to cause the needed reactions to use her other spells. To use she swings her hands in a circle through the air and call out "Dōshi: " and then both of her hands will begin to glow signifying the accurate reaction has taken place. Once the glow turns white she fires a pure white energy wave at her opponents and the reaction(s) she willed to happen happen all at once around them. :Kaimetsu: (壊滅, Destruction) This spell allows for Corona Borealis to control the interactions between hydrogen molecules in order to make fire. At full power the caster can create black flames with an emerald tint. It is used by Corona Borealis channeling her magical energy into the hydrogen molecules and causing them to burst explosively and then commanding the resulting flames like a puppet master. The fire changes color to signify that they are under the users control. :Kyūsai: (救済, Salvation) This spell enables Corona Borealis to control water and moisture much like an Ice Magic user would utilize their Ice. It can be used to block most incoming attacks, bind or drown opponents, and shape the water into various attacks, allowing Corona Borealis in conjunction with Lightning Magic or interactions by trapping the target in water for conductivity. It is able to extract and utilize groundwater, and as is very effective most areas, but useless in rocky areas. Enkiri: (縁切り, Severing of Connections) this is the second half of this magic's fundamental powers and it specializes in the separation of molecules to cause reactions or cancel the reactions caused by Dōshi. To use this power Corona Borealis does the same as when using Dōshi and calls out "Enkiri, " and then her hands will begin to glow with a black tint as she fires a black energy wave which will either cancel the previous reaction or split the molecules of what she trying to attack and cause a new reaction to occur. :Makuheki: (膜壁, Membrane Wall) This technique "unzips" the fabric of space/time in order to cause a disturbance in the area where Corona Borealis or her master currently is. This is an extension of the Enkiri technique and like its base power it disrupts the particles in the air in order to affect a large area rather quickly. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic